precure_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Momoka
Aino Momoka (愛野 桃華 Aino Momoka) is the main character and also the lead Cure of Refresh Pretty Cure. She is a princess from Blooming Kingdom who is also known as Princess Sumomo (プリンセス スモモ Purinsesu Sumomo). Her alter ego is Cure Plum (キュア プラム Kyua Puramu) and her theme colour is pink. Appearance Momoka has long magenta hair that she keeps down with chin length bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes are blue. Her casual outfit consists of a long sleeved pink shirt with a frilly hem at the bottom of the shirt, knee length jeans and pink flats. As Princess Sumomo, she has long pale pink hair and wears a silver tiara with a pink gem in the middle on her head. She wears silver heart earrings and a silver chain necklace with a pink gem hanging of it. Her dress is knee length and is pale pink with silver sequins. She wears pink elbow length gloves and pink strap on flats. As Cure Plum, her hairs turns pale pink and is secured into a high ponytail by a big magenta heart with a white trim that is attached to a pink hair-band. Personality Momoka is a fourteen year old girl who has many flaws. She isn't good at cooking, sports, playing the violin and piano and last but not least, having trouble with fighting as a Pretty Cure. But along with those flaws, she is very good at cleaning and singing. She is very smart and had a good education in Blooming Kingdom. When she meets Misora Aoi, she is able to overcome her flaws and make more friends. Before becoming a Pretty Cure, her best friend was Higashi Nara and she loved to smile. But when Nara became Marja, Momoka lost all hope inside of her and swore to herself that she wouldn't smile until Nara was her's again. When she met Aoi, she finally smiled for the first time since losing Nara. History Before the series started, Momoka was walking along the shoreline of Blooming Beach with Nara one day, when the two girls were attacked by a Nakewameke. A woman named Belle appeared and used her dark magic to split the two girls up. Momoka struggled in the hands of the Nakewameke and watched in horror as her friend became Marja, the new commander of Labyrinth. After the three villains disappeared, Momoka rushed to find Setsuna in Blooming Kingdom looking for her daughter. Momoka told Setsuna what happened and promised that she will get Nara back, even if it cost her life. Relationships Momoka makes friends very quickly down on Earth and is taken in every quickly by the Misora family. Even though she has a lot of friends, she tends to cling to Aoi and Junko. Higashi Nara is Momoka's bestest friend. When Nara became Marja, Momoka went into depression and would do anything to save her. After Nara becomes Cure Cherry, Momoka becomes her friend again and stay over at the Misora's together. Misora Aoi is Momoka's best friend on Earth. After Nara becomes Marja, Momoka becomes Aoi friend and they have a whole heep of fun together. Aoi is a Pretty Cure named Cure Blueberry who helps Momoka become better fighting as Cure Plum. Yamabuki Junko is Momoka's other best friend on Earth. Junko is in a Pretty Cure as well called Cure Lemon, and with the help of Aoi, Momoka becomes a better fighter as Cure Plum. Sweet is Momoka, Aoi and Junko's mascot fairy. Sweet stays over at Junko's but likes to be Momoka, since they are both from a different world than Earth and have known each other since Momoka was young. Chiffon is a fairy who stays over at Aoi's with Momoka. Like Sweet, Chiffon as known Momoka since she was young but tends to wander off and find Momozono Love, who used to be Cure Peach. Cure Plum Transformation Attacks Angel Plum Songs As a main character, Momoka's voice actor, Ayahi Takagaki has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshino Nanjō, who voices Misora Aoi, Saori Gotō, who voices Yamabuki Junko, and later also Ai Kayano, who voices Higashi Nara. * Withering Heart * Lovely Days Duets * Dancing Stars (Along with Yoshino Nanjō, Saori Gotō and Ai Kayano) * Happy Girls Forever (Along with Yoshino Nanjō, Saori Gotō and Ai Kayano) Etymology Trivia *Coincidentally, Momoka share her last name with Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Refresh Pretty Cure Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:CureKanade